


[Тексты R-NC17] У маяка

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ocean liner, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: В грозу у маяков на побережье лучше не останавливаться
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[Тексты R-NC17] У маяка

— В бурю, леди и джентльмены, этот участок побережья лучше обходить стороной. Конечно, кораблям. да и людям тоже... С тех пор, как маяк забросили и везде поставили радиолокационные системы, спутники эти... Хотя такой бури как сегодня мы с Рэйчел не припомним, да, дорогая? Хотя уже скоро пятьдесят лет как здесь... Вот так льёт! Я такого ливня не видел с майской ночи пятьдесят шестого, когда на скалы наскочила «Принцесса Юга»!  
Маяк, кстати, вы отсюда можете увидеть — во-он там, на скале. Говорят, там живут призраки. Хотя я по глазам вижу, что вы в призраков не верите. Что за «Принцесса»? Роскошный корабль! Громадный, что твой Белый дом.  
Это было в сезон майских бурь, давным-давно, грохотало так, что дребезжали стёкла в шести милях от берега, а волны были высотой с сам маяк. Никто не знает, почему маяк в ту ночь погас: из-за погоды, или случайно, или кто-то его выключил. «Принцесса» шла неверным курсом — на скалы и, если бы был направляющий свет, миновала бы наш мыс без особых трудностей.  
Но она перевернулась, как бумажный кораблик, — и пяти минут не прошло, как она полностью ушла под воду. Да, большое горе! Говорят, никто не выжил. На берегу нашли туфельку новобрачной — вместе со ступнёй в ней: бедняжку чудовищно обглодали морские крабы — кто знает, может быть, кто-то отправлялся в тот злосчастный вечер в свадебное путешествие!  
Рассказы старого смотрителя навсегда погасшего маяка не прекращались, огонь в древнем, дымящем камине уже едва тлел.  
— Рэйчел, душечка, прибавь немного огоньку, не то наши гости уснут, чего доброго...  
Пожилая дама в давно уже немодном платье, немного хромая, вышла в кухонную дверь.  
На вопросительные взгляды заблудившихся путешественников, смотритель только махнул рукой:  
— Дело давнее. Несчастный случай!

***

В кухне было темно.  
— Куда она делась, Бак?  
— Не знаю, дорогая... Свет совсем погас.  
Наощупь в такой темноте тоже было неудобно передвигаться — чего доброго, можно уронить что-нибудь, или пораниться...  
— Может быть, зажечь спичку? У тебя есть зажигалка?  
Странное эхо отозвалось из углов:  
— Зажечь? Спичку...  
Крохотный язычок пламени, конечно, не развеял никакую темноту.  
Силуэт хозяйки маленького домика, застывший перед очагом, отчего-то наводил ужас.  
Голос у нее был странно механический:  
— Ну проходите же!

***

— Кажется, скоро буря стихнет.  
— Да, небо светлеет. Ужин был великолепен, дорогой.

Улыбка у смотрителя, конечно, не получилась — от любой мимики на поверхность пробивалась черная сукровица — как раз в том месте, где его череп был когда-то раскроен надвое якорной цепью. Да и лицо плохо держалось, то и дело сползая с почерневших костей. Зато он мог довольно правдоподобно передвигаться, что у разрубленной пополам Рэйчел получалось гораздо хуже. Да и обломок кости, которой заканчивалась теперь её нога, было сложно приладить в обувь...

Зато у нее была поистине королевская осанка.

И, кажется, она его по-настоящему любила.


End file.
